


Three is Good Company

by SyntaxSynodic



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: 21 is a sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light BDSM, Monarch is dom, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, everyone is a good partner, monarch a trois, so is Sheila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntaxSynodic/pseuds/SyntaxSynodic
Summary: “Come on 21, it’s time to go fuck my wife.”





	Three is Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Monarch a Trois is my ot3 for life. This takes place within season 6 or after, and implies an already established relationship. Light BDSM themes, focusing around edging and punishment (Decidedly non violent!), so if that’s not your cup of tea, this may not be the fanfic for you. I may write the first scene to this fic some time as well if anyone is interested, because this takes place after a little play exclusive to Malcolm and Sheila. Let me know if you’re interested in that. :)  
> Enjoy! -Scree

Gary is enjoying a marathon of GOT with his boss… well, boyfriend, he reminds himself. He’s not sure where Sheila went, though. He saw her earlier today, but she must have had some Guild responsibilities. He is brought out of his thoughts as Malcolm grabs the remote and clicks the TV off. Gary exclaims in annoyance, but he’s hit with a sly smirk.   
“Come on 21, it’s time to go fuck my wife.”  
“...w-what?” Gary stutters. He allows himself to be lead by the taller man up the stairs, feeling his face flush. He’s lead to the bedroom door where Malcolm takes a key from his robe pocket and slides it in the lock. The door clicks open, and Gary’s breath catches in his throat… there she is.  
Sheila is panting, bound to the bed, Hitatchi wand hanging from the ceiling by its cord. The buzzing head keeps grazing over her… her…  
“Hello pet. Enjoying your punishment?” Malcolm purrs. Gary can feel the blush spreading across his nose. Fuck… how long has she been here? Must have been since this afternoon... He thinks, feeling himself harden at the sight of a very flustered and aroused Sheila. No matter how many times he’d been invited to their bed, he could never quite believe it. He was special to them, and he always got lightheaded whenever he really thought about it.  
Malcolm firmly pushes him face first on to the bed, just beneath Sheila’s quivering arousal.  
“Mmmmff!” His cock twitches. He loves serving his boss, and when Malcolm plays the dom, he almost gets into the villain zone: cold, calculating and unquestionably in control. Gary stays face down, feeling the bed dip as Malcolm takes a seat beside Sheila.  
“Brought you a post punishment present.” Gary can feel Sheila writhe.  
“Th-thank you my Monarch,” she whimpers, and Gary’s belly twinges. Seeing Sheila submit is almost magical. She is so strong and in control of almost every situation she’s involved in, so it made sense to Gary why she would occasionally relinquish control, but it’s still so… beautiful. Vulnerable. He wants to look up at her, to see the look on her beautiful face, lovely blue eyes and her pink, pouty lips parted…  
“Henchman 21, sit up.” Gary does as he’s told; submission has always come naturally to him. He actually quite enjoys this type of play. When he looks up, his heart pounds. Malcolm’s robe is open and Sheila is tending to his erection lovingly, sloppy kisses and long licks up his shaft. Her arms and legs are spread and bound, pierced nipples clamped, Hitachi setup still teasing her… her lovely, extremely wet...  
“...Like a dog in heat,” Gary blinks as he hears the last part of his boss’ statement. He can feel his blush spread sheepishly, he didn’t entirely catch what his boyfriend said. He realizes he’s caught in Malcolm’s gaze and feels himself shrinking nervously-  
“Go on,” Malcolm says, shaking something in front of him. Oh… the bag. Gary takes it, salivating. Inside are Sheila’s toys… the likes of which have plagued his daydreams.  
“She’s been thinking on her sins for the past three hours… and I’m still a little angry with her, so I’d like you to take care of her. Give her what she needs.” He says, pulling gently on the chain connecting her clamps. She whimpers, clearly overstimulated and loving every second of it. “As always, the safe word is Hamilton, make sure her mouth is free, and all normal hard limits apply.” He says authoritatively. Gary’s voice cracks as he speaks up.  
“P-permission to speak, sir?”  
“Granted.”  
“Why is she being punished?” Malcolm reaches down and turns up the intensity on the wand and she desperately follows its swinging path with her hips.  
“Hm, why are you being punished, pookums?” He asks her and she huffs, pushing his patience. It is clear he’s less patient than normal and he pulls the chain further.  
“I-I’ve been teasing the Monarch,” she exclaims, and the chain is dropped. “A-and I came without permission…” She adds after a pointed look from Malcolm.   
“A few times.” He reminds her. “But I’m not cruel, she’s had time to think, and now it’s your job to serve.”  
“Gladly,” Gary sighs, then stiffens as he realized he’s spoken without permission. He bites his lip, but Malcolm just rolls his eyes.   
“We’ll work on your training later, now isn’t about you.”  
“Yes sir,” He nods. Since he’s been given the bag, he knows he had no permission to penetrate her with his dick… he weighs his options, then opts for a g-spot vibrator, unable to help his smile as she hugs him with her thighs.  
“Please, please Gary…” She pants, and he obliges gladly. Gary off the wand and takes it down, leaning in and kissing her pubis. Her beautiful lips are pink and plump with arousal, and he takes a taste of her clit as he slides the toy in. She makes the most beautiful sounds, and he’s straining against his clothing. Fuck, he’ll never get used to this… Sheila’s smell, her taste... He focuses his tongue on her clit, tonguing her clit hood piercing. He can see her struggling against her restraints, fingers reaching for his hair. The salt and sweet of her skin clashes against the bright metallic taste of the jewelry, and he craves more, closer… He clicks the vibrator on and Sheila mewls. Gary feels Malcolm’s hand on his head, pulling the ponytail holder out of his henchman’s hair. It starts to tickle the back of Gary’s neck.   
“Good,” Malcolm rewards simply. He’s tracing Sheila’s plump lower lip, and she’s desperately trying to suckle the digit. “Needy little kitten,” He chides, then kisses her fondly. “I can never stay mad at you.” Gary’s toes curl as he hears this, and he keeps working on his girlfriend's first orgasm of the night. She’s already showing the signs of “last phase” as he’s come to address it: Red faced, uneven breathing, arching, clenching around the toy, tightening her thighs… Not much longer now. Malcolm has noticed this too and takes her chin in his hand.  
“Do you like your gift?” He asks softly, and she nods. “Do you think you deserve to cum now?”  
“Yes, please.” She begs almost pitifully, and Malcolm grins down at her.  
“I suppose. 21.” Gary sits up and licks his lips. Sheila loves being eaten out, but if Malcolm wanted her to cum immediately… Gary flicks on the Hitachi and presses it just above her clit. Her body instantly grows taut.   
“F-fuck!” Her hips jerk up and down and he holds it right where it is, letting her buck up against the wand, and down against the toy vibrating in his other hand.  
She’s finished in no time, and she gushes with a cry over the toy and his hand. Gary shivers happily.  
“Gary, cock out.” Gary is snapped out of his reverie, and hastens to obey, leaving the vibrator in her as he presents himself.  
“Good boy, nice and hard.” Gary smiles sheepishly at the praise. “See honey, Gary is a good pet. You should learn from him.” Sheila is still recovering and Gary even doubts she hears or registers it.  
“Fuck her.” Malcolm says after a moment, standing to take his robe off. Sheila thanks Malcolm repeatedly, looking up at Gary as he mounts her. She holds his gaze, but he feels her bucking in excitement against the toy in her. He reaches between them and slowly pulls it out. She kisses him sloppily and he melts, gently brushing his cock head against her slick lips.  
“Permission to speak?” He breathes, and Malcolm nods. “Thank you… L-look at how beautiful she is…” He sighs, slowly sinking in. She welcomes him, squeezing and his forehead bumps hers.  
“She is.” Malcolm agrees, freeing her from her restraints. Sheila breaks the kiss and smiles, petting Gary’s long, brown hair. Oh god, she’s so cute… and she feels so good. Malcolm returns to the head of the bed after freeing his wife’s legs as well, brushing her hair from her face.  
“It’s your turn,” He murmurs, giving her a kiss. She gently pushes against Gary, and he gets the message, withdrawing. The trio adjusts to Sheila on her knees, pressing her ass against Gary’s cock and fervently sucking her husband’s. Gary takes a moment to enjoy the view, then straightens up to enter her again from behind…   
Ohhh, fuck… no feeling could ever top this… He grips her hips and focuses on feeling her… in, out, in, out… He watches Malcolm use her hair as leverage to fuck her throat. He knows she loves this, her holes filled, pleasing two partners. She meets his every thrust, and the sound of skin slapping skin echoes in the room.  
Malcolm leans forward and kisses Gary, holding his head with one hand and Sheila’s with the other. Gary’s about to lose himself when Malcolm commands his wife to cum. He starts the countdown. Sheila is well trained and cries out when he reaches zero, spasming around her boyfriend.  
“Fuck,” he hisses, thrusting hard through her second climax.  
“Don’t stop.” Malcolm orders him, pushing his wife facedown into the mattress as Gary’s thrusts begin to overstimulate her. She squirms uncontrollably, and the movement feels wonderful against him. “It’s your turn.” He is stroking his cock, commanding, watching. Gary obeys, panting and focusing on how she feels, how she looks… She is yelling against the mattress, on the brink of orgasming again due to his swift pace.  
“Let’s test your training. How quickly can you cum for me?” Malcolm asks, and Gary is almost embarrassed as orgasm washes over him about 5 seconds after being ordered. It helped that Sheila was spasming around him, caught in the ecstasy of her own climax.  
Malcolm releases her head and she snaps up with a gasp, moaning to him about how much she loves Gary’s cock.  
“You’re still horny?” He teases, smiling and stroking his cock. “Hasn’t three been enough for you? You’ve already spent Gary.” He ducks shyly, but he realizes his limits, and knows Malcolm is right.  
“Can I ride his face?” She asks breathlessly, and Gary feels like he could die of happiness. Yes! “I’ll finish you,” she promises her husband, looking up at him and licking his cock’s head. Malcolm chuckles and nods to their boyfriend, who shakily gets into position beneath Sheila. She begins to buck against his mouth, and he tastes happily. His seed is dripping from her, and he takes a moment to enjoy the sight before licking at her used hole. Though he now has no view of his partners’ faces, he can hear Sheila slurping and Malcolm moaning, and its more than enough to satisfy him. While he’s licking at her jewelry, he can feel her core pulse, and pushes a couple of his fingers in. He hears her pop off of Malcolm’s cock to gasp, then continue at high speed.  
Malcolm is close, Gary can tell. He’s whispering what a good girl Sheila is and how pretty she looks with her lips wrapped around his cock, using a henchman to get off. He tells her she’s a naughty pet, but he loves her anyway. This is Malcolm at his most vulnerable. His lovers are his weakness; he’s always worn his heart on his sleeve. Never able to hide his passions or choke any ambitions. Gary thinks of Malcolm’s face as he licks at Sheila. He has gotten quiet… so close…  
A low growl signals his loss of control, and he hears Sheila pop off of him so he can mark her face. He grips her hips and she grinds against him, marked as her Master’s, arousal coursing through her… She follows suit after about a minute, and Gary laps up their mixed essence, sighing happily.  
Sheila shivers, and shakily lifts one of her thighs so he can sit up.  
In no time, they’re under the comforter, sweaty and satiated, curled up tightly around one another, limbs tangled and bodies in as much contact as possible. Sheila is nearly laying on top of Gary, but is facing Malcolm with her arms around him. Malcolm’s hand finds Gary’s and they interlock their fingers, relaxing and taking deep breaths. Malcolm kisses the top of his wife’s head.   
“You okay? Need a shower?” Sheila hums something, and it’s obvious she’s content where she is. Chucking, Gary sits up and sheds his shirt, using it to clean Monarch’s mark from her sweet face.   
“Let’s at least get this,” he murmurs, then kisses her nose. She’s already nodding off, no doubt exhausted from her hours long scene. She is amazing… and so is Malcolm. Gary glances at his bos-boyfriend. He has his eyes closed, heaving. Gary guesses they didn’t need much reassurance after this kind of scene… but he definitely does.  
“I love you.” He breathes to no one in particular, meaning it genuinely for both people. Sheila sits up and rolls over him so that he’s sandwiched in between them, cuddling into his neck.   
“I love you too.” She sighs, and he reddens as Malcolm’s arm is thrown over his belly. He’s less vocal about love, but he murmurs a declaration in the shell of his ear that makes Gary’s toes curl.  
“I love you too. You may want to remember that, because next week, it’ll be your turn.”


End file.
